Repetidor
Los Repetidores son unas construcciones colosales Tenno, que sirven como estaciones centrales donde los jugadores pueden interactuar entre sí, así como hacer negocios con Sindicatos y varios distribuidores. Fueron añadidos en la tras las pruebas de estrés en la fue abierta a todos los jugadores. Acceso al Repetidor A los Repetidores puede accederse seleccionando un planeta en la Consola de navegación con un repetidor disponible, y se entra de igual manera que se entra en una misión normal. Durante el evento Operación: Ojos de Destrucción, ciertos repetidores fueron destruidos por Balor Fomorian, los cuales son diferentes dependiendo de la plataforma. Los repetidores destruidos se muestran en la navegación pero no se puede acceder a ellos. A continuación se muestra una lista de los repetidores disponibles dependiendo de la plataforma: Todos los repetidores tienen una probabilidad de ser visitados por Baro Ki'Teer. Se ha confirmado en el Devstream #90 que habrá una posibilidad de que los repetidores destruidos sean reconstruidos, con una apariencia diferente y las estatuas de Warframe basadas en componentes abandonados. Hay que tener en cuenta que cada habitación puede ocupar hasta 50 jugadores. Cuando el estado de una habitación está ocupado, aparecerá otra instancia en caso de que los jugadores hayan ocupado completamente dicha instancia para permitir que otros más jugadores la ocupen. El Hangar y la Entrada Principal El Hangar es el are donde los jugadores aparecen al entrar. Este cuenta con varias estaciones de aterrizaje y al fondo puede verse un flujo constante de tráfico. La Entrada Principal conecta el hangar con el resto de partes del repetidor, también cuenta con una estación de seguridad. Volviendo a la nave de desembarco podrá salir de allí a través de la solicitud de interacción en el compartimiento de pasajeros de su embarcación. O puedes pulsar si estás en PC para abrir el menú desplegable, y seleccionar "Abandonar repetidor" para ir de vuelta a tu Orbitador. Adicionalmente, puedes seleccionar una misión dentro del repetidor, accediendo a la sala de Control de Misión. Vestíbulo El vestíbulo es el área principal del Hud, el cual está unido con las alas norte, este, oeste y el hangar. Está decorado con una gran estatua de Rhino, parecido al que se puede encontrar el Templo de Honor en los Dojos, así como numerosos civiles o miembros de Sindicatos interactuando entre sí. Ciertos repetidores tendrán más o menos civiles interactuando por las salas. Comerciante del Vacío *El Comerciante del Vacío '''es un hombre conocido como Baro Ki'Teer, quien vende numerosos y únicos items a cambio de Ducados y Créditos .Los jugadores pueden adquirir Ducados vendiendo partes Prime en el kiosko del Comerciante del Vacío. El Comerciante del Vacío sólo aparece cada 2 semanas los viernes, y permanece durante 2 días. En el contador del kiosko puede verse el tiempo restante hasta que vuelva a aparecer. Ala Oeste El ala oeste incluye entradas a los enclaves de Nuevo Loka, La Secuencia Perrín y Velo Rojo, así como pequeñas áreas de observación en el sur del final de la sala. Esta sala del final contiene una gran ventana desde la cual puede verse el espacio y con la posibilidad de arrodillarse, de forma similar a los dojos. Sindicato Nuevo Loka * El sindicato Nuevo Loka es un floreciente jardín de plantas que aparentemente rompen el suelo y las paredes, y un pequeño estanque donde varios miembros de Nuevo Loka están arrodillados junto a su líder, Amaryn, se encuentra simulando que flota al final de la sala sobre una raíz. Hay un gran modelo de la Tierra colgando del techo. Algunos elementos Orokin, así como una lámpara de proyector. En el fondo de la sala puede escucharse una cascada de agua junto con una armoniosa melodia de los miembros de Nueva Loka. Sindicato La Secuencia Perrín * El sindicato de La Secuencia Perrín Enclave sigue el estricto diseño cúbico Corpus, que ocasionalmente se ve interrumpido con la presencia de cafeteras y personal del sindicato. Los miembros de La Secuencia Perrin Perrin se encuentran trabajando con unas tabletas digitales, o simplemente vigilando. Un miembro en la parte izquierda de la entrada se encuentra trabajando con un MOA, posiblemente programándolo. El líder, Ergo Glast, está en el medio de la habitación, al lado de un monitor circular con logos de la Secuencia Perrin. Sindicato Velo Rojo * El sindicato Velo Rojo es bastante siniestro, con un árbol en llamas en el centro de la habitación por el cual los jugadores tienen que caminar por debajo para llegar hasta el líder de Velo Rojo al final de la sala. De fondo puede verse un soldado Grinner atado a una mesa, listo para disección, y al lado un contenedor lleno de Infestados. El soldado Grineer ocasionalmente suelta un grito ras recibir una descarga eléctrica, mientras que un operativo de Velo Rojo está parado delante de él portando un par de Dagas de calor. Ala Norte The North Wing can be entered via the West or East wings or directly from the Concourse. It has entrances to the conclave and Mission Control Room on the first floor. There are also elevators that give access to Darvo's Market and the Sanctuary on the second floor. 1er Piso Control de misión *Mission Control is a large room with a view of space, where players can access functional Navigation Consoles identical to those found in the Liset in order to access missions. Players can also change equipment load-outs using the various consoles in the room; it's not possible to customize load-outs though. *Accessing the navigation Star Chart on a relay shows other relays in the system as locked. To travel to these a Tenno must leave the relay and access the Start Chart through the navigation function of their orbiter. Cónclave *The Conclave is a tall and long room that consists of a mountain-side stairway that leads to the top where Teshin, the Conclave Master, awaits. Along the stairway, bits of mist is visible while lamps are lit and holograms of Teshin perform short yet special Nartas. 2o Piso Mercado de Darvo *Found on the second level of the North Wing accessible by elevator, (the elevator is a blue cylindrical translucent column of light, enter and use to get to the 2nd flooor. This where Darvo conducts business with players on the Relay, selling various items and equipment. He offers certain deals for weapons at discounted platinum prices up to 90% at limited stock. He currently only offers one deal at a time and Tenno can only purchase the discounted item once per player. **Completing Un hombre de pocas palabras unlocks a weekly mission from Darvo. Players are tasked to complete a 10-minute Survival mission with Clem's assistance. 5 minutes into the mission players will be attacked either by Vem Tabook, the Lynx or the Juggernaut, depending on the faction that the players fight against. Finishing the mission will reward the player a Clem Clone blueprint. Santuario *As of Update 16, the Sanctuary of Simaris is located on the second floor of the North Wing, accessible by elevator. Players can interact with Simaris, through which the quest The New Strange is obtained Ala Este The East Wing includes another small observation area at south end and entrances to the Steel Meridian, Cephalon Suda and Arbiters of Hexis enclaves. Meridiano de Acero Enclave *The Steel Meridian Enclave is a scrappy-looking Grineer-styled room with a huge rotary cannon hanging from the ceiling. As a handful of operatives and Ex-Grineer soldiers work on machinery, various resource caches can be seen throughout the room. In one part of the room, a Grineer goes between watering a plant and working on a control console. Cressa Tal, the Steel Meridian commander, can be seen at the corner panel, whereas Clem, when not in Darvo's room, can be seen sitting. Céfalon Suda Enclave *The Cephalon Suda Enclave at first looks like a simple and bare room with a simplified hologram of Suda at the center. As the player approaches Suda, Suda disappears and the room will suddenly disintegrate partially into the Void, with a more accurate manifestation of Suda floating at the end of the outstretch. Árbitros de Hexis Enclave *The Arbiters of Hexis Enclave looks like a courtroom, with five Arbiters presiding at the center of the room. Behind are Arbiters who stand next to a large drum on each side of the five. Present on the walls at the side are balconies full of Arbiters, sitting in a formal manner. Trivia *The names of the relays actually have connections to their planets in real life or mythology; **Larunda was a water spirit who fell in love with the Roman god Mercury. Her tongue was cut out after she revealed one of Jupiter's affairs to his wife Juno. **Vesper is the Roman equivalent of Hesperus, which is Ancient Greek for the planet Venus. **Strata is the plural form of Stratum, which refer to layers of rock or soil with characteristics that distinguishes them from other layers. They are common throughout Earth due to the dynamic landscape. **Kronia was an Athenian festival held in honor of the titan Cronus, whose Roman equivalent was Saturn. **Orcus is the name of a dwarf planet orbiting near Pluto. It is named after a god of the underworld, who was the punisher of broken oaths in Italic and Roman mythology. **Kuiper is most likely is a reference to the Kuiper Airborne Observatory, a heavily modified jet transport that was used for astronomy. Among other things, it confirmed that Europa's crust is made of water and ice. ***Alternatively, Kuiper could be a reference to the Kuiper belt, a region of space beyond the planets which is mostly composed of small rocky body and dwarf planets like Sedna and Eris. **Leonov may be a layered reference to the Russian-based Phobos program, which was to study both Phobos and Deimos through the use of unmanned probes. ***In particular, a widely circulated image claimed that one of the probes picked up images of an unidentified flying object near Phobos, and that the photo first belonged to a "Cosmonaut '''Leonov" before it was circulated. The "UFO" has since been debunked as a digital artifact during transmission. *The various billboards around the Relays display a number of sentences written in Orokin language, some examples being: **"Welcome" **"A Tenno is the sworn protector of the Origin system" **"The Lotus is our friend, leader and guide" **"Energy of the Void is the lifeblood of the Tenno" **"A Tenno is both Shadow and Light" *You can place waypoints within the Relay. However other players will not see them. *There is a way to get on top of the concourse of the relay with parkour. See this video. **The writing circling the concourse reads "INFORMATION". Bugs *NPCs in the concourse of Kronia and Orcus relays are missing. Historial de actualizaciones *Improved load-times for Maroo, Baro and other transmissions that can get delayed in busy Relays. *Fixed script crash. }} Category:Tenno Category:Tile Sets Categoría:Planetas